


Riches to Rags

by ShiroiNeko



Category: Dragon Nest (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiNeko/pseuds/ShiroiNeko
Summary: Как только хозяйка дома, где поселилась ведьма, узнала, что платить Фасирус больше не может, она выставила её за дверь. Мечта рассыпалась на глазах.— Что же мне делать?..Ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден — обратиться за помощью к единственному человеку в этом городе, которому Фасирус еще не успела ничего задолжать.





	Riches to Rags

Что Фасирус запомнила навсегда, так это то, что с повелительницами ветра лучше не шутить. Она не думала, что от той наивной лучницы, которую она встретила в логове мантикоры, будет так тяжело убежать. Какое-то время ведьме удавалось задержать Лераиху своими заклинаниями, но, услышав злосчастное «Пора на сцену!» Фасирус поняла, что всё очень плохо. Она подумала, что сокровище у себя она не удержит, ведь повелительница ветра почти догнала её. Стараясь не паниковать, ведьма начала судорожно соображать, как вывести преследовательницу из строя. Идея пришла быстро.

Добежав до небольшой ограды, Фасирус неожиданно для лучницы прыгнула в портал. Лераиха не успела затормозить и, кувыркнувшись через забор, улетела в кусты. Ведьма поспешила домой, пока эльфийка не пришла в себя и не наверстала упущенное.

 

Когда Фасирус вернулась в родную деревню, её встретили целой толпой. Все жители деревни скинулись ей на вознаграждение. Пересчитав деньги, ведьма пришла к выводу, что здесь хватит средств не только для того, чтобы откупиться от инквизиции, но и кое-кому вернуть долги.

«Интересно, много ли я смогу получить за этот герб?», — покрутив в руках найденное сокровище, Фасирус отправилась на аукцион. Когда аукционист озвучил приблизительную цену этого герба, ведьма раскрыла рот от удивления. Она уже представила себе, как попивает сок на огромной мягкой кровати в шикарном доме в Небесной Гавани, листая журнал и выбирая себе какую-нибудь дорогую обновку.

Когда покупатель нашелся и дал Фасирус даже больше денег, чем она ожидала, ведьма побежала собирать вещи. Впервые за долгое время ведьма обзавелась деньгами, и она решила, что нечего ей с такими средствами прозябать во всеми забытой деревне — Небесная Гавань ждет!

Первое время Фасирус жила так, как она давно мечтала. Она ни в чем себе не отказывала, покупала любую понравившуюся безделушку их сотен тех, что предлагались в журналах. Всё, что она так давно хотела, но не могла себе позволить, она могла получить сейчас.

Вот только деньги имеют свойство заканчиваться.

 

Как только хозяйка дома, где поселилась ведьма, узнала, что платить Фасирус больше не может, она выставила её за дверь. Мечта рассыпалась на глазах.

— Что же мне делать?..

Ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден — обратиться за помощью к единственному человеку в этом городе, которому Фасирус еще не успела ничего задолжать.

 

Хотя ведьма ни разу не была дома у Фрейи, ей не составило труда найти его. Дом криоманта был единственным зданием в Гавани, полностью покрытым льдом даже летом. Помявшись с минуту на пороге, Фасирус постучала в дверь и тут же поспешила отойти от двери, опасаясь, что ей на голову упадет сосулька.

Фрейя не была в восторге от этого неожиданного визита. Об этой ведьме-всеобщей-должнице среди волшебниц в Небесной Гавани ходили легенды. И все предупреждали тех, кто с ней еще не встречался, чтобы ни в коем случае не давали ей ничего в долг — не вернет.

— Что тебе нужно? — нехотя поинтересовалась криомант.

— Помощь! — дрожащим голосом ответила ведьма.

Фасирус рассказала Фрейе всё, начиная с похода в логово, и заканчивая тем, как её выставили из дома из-за отсутствия денег. Криомант с трудом сдерживала желание сначала побиться головой о заледенелую стену самой, а потом побить о неё ведьму, чтобы та наконец научилась думать перед тем, как что-то делать. Но она всё же согласилась помочь.

— Есть у меня одна идея… Не знаю только, понравится она тебе или нет, — немного помолчав, Фрейя добавила: — Но у тебя выбора всё равно нет, — она кивком пригласила гостью войти в дом.

— Какая же идея? — Фасирус еле могла удерживать равновесие на ледяном полу. Фрейя, уставшая ждать, потащила ведьму за собой за руку.

— В Колизее завтра пройдет турнир, — криомант усадила гостью на стул, боясь, что та всё же упадет и разобьет что-нибудь. — Принять участие может любой желающий. Победитель получит большой денежный приз и еще пару приятных мелочей… Но это не так важно.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! — Фасирус замотала головой и затопала ногами. Фрейя закатила глаза. — Хочешь меня в больнице прописать?!

— Если не хочешь, не участвуй, — спокойно ответила криомант. — Если бы я хотела отправить тебя в больницу, я бы сделала это сама. Для тебя всё намного проще.

— И что ты хочешь сделать?

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе достались самые слабые соперники из возможных, — заметив, что ведьма снова собирается начать отказываться, Фрейя решила, что честностью её не убедить. — Если ты победишь, Ковен простит тебе твои долги.

— Серьёзно, что ли? — Фасирус с недоверием покосилась на собеседницу.

— Конечно! Как можно требовать деньги с величайшего воина Гавани?

— Ну допустим, ты меня убедила, — вздохнула ведьма. Фасирус чувствовала, что вскоре пожалеет о своем решении, но другого выбора у неё правда не было.

— Можешь остаться у меня на ночь, если хочешь. Только денег в долг не проси — я о тебе наслышана.

— Ага... Спасибо, — фыркнув, ответила Фасирус. Ковен в своем репертуаре.

 

На следующий день Фрейя разбудила гостью с утра пораньше. Фасирус не хотела вылезать из-под одеяла. Она вообще не понимала, как кто-то, а в особенности привыкшая к комфорту волшебница, может жить в таком холоде. Сунув в руки ведьме посох и гримуар, Фрейя потащила её в Колизей. Фасирус капризничала и упиралась — в последний момент ей стало страшно. Фрейя отпустила её и, предложив попроситься пожить к Лоффи в коробку, пошла в Колизей одна. Ведьма пару минут пометалась туда-сюда, но всё же побежала следом за волшебницей.

Фасирус догнала Фрейю уже в самом Колизее. Криомант о чем-то разговаривала с организатором.

«Наверное, договаривается о соперниках для меня», — подумала ведьма и решила не отвлекать Фрейю. Та беседовала еще минут пять, потом подошла к Фасирус, что-то протараторила про соперников и бои и убежала. Ведьма и спросить ничего не успела. Она хотела было найти волшебницу и всё же получить ответы на интересовавшие её вопросы, но её бой был первым.

«Вот спасибо, Фрейя!»

Фасирус готовилась к тому, что Фрейя решила просто над ней жестоко пошутить и ни о чем ни с кем не договаривалась, но зря. Соперники действительно были достаточно слабыми, некоторые из них, сталкиваясь с ведьмой, разве что не бросали оружие и не убегали куда подальше. Однако чем ближе был финал, тем сложнее было побеждать, хотя Фрейя и утверждала, что соперники были «слабейшими из слабейших».

 

И вот Фасирус дошла до финала. Она понимала, что сейчас с кем-то слабым она не столкнется точно, ведь все уже выбыли. Ведьма с ужасом ждала своего соперника. Каково же было её удивление, когда к порталу вышла знакомая остроухая лучница. Последняя очевидно была удивлена не меньше.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — хором воскликнули девушки. Фасирус мысленно прокляла всех, кого только могла. Из всего множества участников в финале ей довелось встретиться именно с эльфийкой, которая будет счастлива хорошенько её пнуть.

— Я из-за тебя почти неделю в пластырях ходила! — крикнула лучница, топнув ногой.

— Я не виновата в том, что ты не умеешь правду от лжи отличать, деточка, — ответила ведьма и показала эльфийке язык.

Комментатор стал что-то говорить про накаляющиеся страсти, зрители расшумелись еще больше. Фасирус отыскала взглядом Фрейю. Криомант вздохнула и, привычно закатив глаза, покачала головой. Без слов она дала Фасирус понять, что она думает о сложившейся ситуации, и что теперь ей придется выкручиваться самостоятельно. Не сводя друг с друга внимательного взгляда, соперницы шагнули в портал.

Пока ведьма «считала ворон» и осматривала арену, Лераиха не теряла времени. Фасирус на себе проверила правдивость утверждения «если повелительница ветра хотя бы раз сможет тебя ударить, тебе конец». Уйти от атаки было действительно сложно, но в какой-то момент Лераиха замешкалась, и ведьма, воспользовавшись этим, магией оттолкнула от себя эльфийку. Воскликнув что-то невнятное, лучница снова метнулась к сопернице. Фасирус тут же наколдовала зеркало, в которое Лераиха врезалась, и атаковала в ответ.

Эльфийка была не только шустрой, но и отчаянной. Она пробиралась к ведьме через лазеры и сферы, которые её почти не задевали. Какое-то время Фасирус удавалось от неё уходить. Она то сбегала от лучницы через портал, то останавливала вокруг неё время. Лераиха долго попадалась на эти трюки, но потом всё же смогла избежать заклинаний и запустить в ведьму волшебную стрелу, сбившую её с ног.

Поднимаясь, Фасирус услышала, как эльфийка куда-то убегает. Она будто сквозь землю провалилась.

— Эй, Лераиха! — волшебница понимала, что сейчас ей точно не поздоровится, но решила попробовать пойти с соперницей на переговоры. — Зачем нам драться? Мы же можем обсудить всё мирно и не делать друг другу больно!

Ответа не было. Фасирус подняла голову и посмотрела на мост, но и там никого не было. Наивная лучница явно оказалась в этот раз хитрее и что-то придумала.

— Ты всё еще злишься на меня за то, что я утащила у тебя тот герб? Не злись, зайка, мне правда нужны были деньги! — и снова тишина. — Или ты злишься из-за того полета в кусты? Мне мои кости дороги!

Ведьма снова услышала, как кто-то бежит. На мосту показалась Лераиха.

— Нет тебе прощения! — крикнула она и спрыгнула с моста, надеясь ногами впечатать соперницу в землю. На месте приземления эльфийки осталась яма, но Фасирус не пострадала, хотя и растерялась. Пока она приходила в себя, Лераиха накинулась на неё и обе девушки, сами того не заметив, попали в портал.

Теперь они катались по земле около фонтана в Колизее на глазах у шокированной публики. Лераиха сначала пыталась задушить ведьму, потом покусать. Фасирус в долгу не осталась, и всё закончилось тем, что девушки пытались вырвать друг другу волосы и выцарапать глаза.

 

Фрейя пробубнила себе под нос что-то о бестолковых и безнадежных волшебницах и подошла к организатору. Она сказала ему что-то, после чего комментатор объявил о ничьей и о том, что было решено поделить награду пополам между обеими участницами. Но ни Фасирус, ни Лераиха этого не слышали, и уж тем более не видели принесшего два мешка золота и еще каких-то приятных мелочей спонсора.

Фрейя спустилась к ним и, убедив спонсора, что является представителем обеих участниц и обязательно передаст им награду позже, забрала мешки и подождала, пока он уйдет.

С победной улыбкой, еле сдерживая смех, она посмотрела на дерущихся ведьму и лучницу.

— Теперь я наконец-то буду жить, как девушка с обложки, — воскликнула она, думая, что её еще никто не слышит. Но не тут-то было.

— А ну отдай мои деньги, сейчас же! — Лераиха оттолкнула от себя Фасирус и попыталась убрать её руки от своей головы.

— Фрейя, зараза, решила меня обмануть?! — отпустив волосы эльфийки, ведьма схватила посох и вскочила на ноги. Лераиха последовала её примеру и взяла в руки лук. — Никуда ты с моей наградой не уйдёшь!

Девушки рванули к обманщице, но криомант была готова. Фрейя заморозила их обеих и засмеялась.

— Спасибо, Фасирус, благодаря тебе я обогатилась, не марая рук! — волшебница постучала пальцем по ледышке, в которую попала ведьма, а потом посмотрела на лучницу. — А ты всё такая же наивная, если думала, что сможешь забрать деньги себе. Пока-пока, неудачницы! Ха-ха-ха!

Фрейя произнесла заклинание и мешки взлетели в воздух. Криомант села на посох, как на метлу, и полетела домой, за ней последовала и награда. 

Когда заклинание Фрейи было снято, Фасирус поняла, как себя чувствовала Лераиха. Фасирус совершила путешествие из грязи в князи и обратно. У неё теперь не было ни денег, ни дома. Ей придется вернуться в свою всеми забытую деревню. Она хотела извиниться перед повелительницей ветра, но та только отмахнулась и убежала, прихватив с собой оружие. 

Мораль этой истории такова: не рой яму другому — сам в неё попадешь.


End file.
